Prompts!
by HypnoticMemories16
Summary: A creative outlet for me to kill writer's block - Prompts! This will be filled with random and silly prompts, mainly Bade, but it may contains some other ships. Also a way of me saying "I'm sorry for neglecting and not updating my stories. Please accept this crap as a humble peace offering." First prompt - You're my waitress and I'm on a really crappy date with an asshole. (Bade)


Prompt: You're my waiter/waitress, and I'm on a _really_ crappy date with an asshole.

"Order up! Two mac 'n' cheese, table forty-one!"

A chubby guy called from the kitchen as he wipes the sweat off his forehead using his forearm, "Jade! I _said_ , order up!"

"Ugh! I _heard_ you the first time." came the reply.

Snatching up some utensils, along with the dishes, Jade marched to the aforementioned table. As soon as she was nearing the table, she sighed before putting on a fake smile.

"Two sets of macaroni 'n' cheese, enjoy!"

Her voice was full of joy and enthusiasm, all from her months of practice working here.

Just as she was about to turn and let her signature scowl fill her face again, an obnoxiously shrill voice called out, "Hey! Where's my iced water? I asked for it _ten_ minutes ago!"

The guy sitting opposite her frowned, "Er... Mandy?"

"What?!"

"You asked for some napkins ten minutes ago, _not_ water."

Mandy's face fell momentarily, before anger takes over. "Are _you_ correcting _me_? Argh! This is an outrage! No. One. Ever! Corrects Mandy, understood?"

Jade was trying her hardest to stifle a snicker when Mandy turned her attention on her.

"What are you laughing at, _bitch_? Quit standing there and go get me my water!"

Jade smiled sickly sweet at her, even bowing slightly in mock respect before heading and disappearing behind the kitchen doors. Mandy glared daggers at Jade's direction even though she has already vanish from sight.

She huffs before turning to her date, plopping her hands to her chin and beamed at him, "So cupcakes, what's after dinner?"

He rubs the back of his neck while chuckling awkwardly, "Err... I thin-"

"Here's the iced water you ordered, miss." Jade interrupted, placing the clear plastic cup in front of her.

"Took you long enough!" Mandy commented, making a shooing gesture before bringing up the cup to her lips.

The water flowed right down her beautifully pink sparkling dress!

Mandy stood right up and was utterly furious, bringing the cup up to examine it. There was a clear cut.

"How _dare_ you sabotage me? I'll write you up, bitch!"

Jade simply shrugged, "Be thankful it's water. And also, I couldn't care less!"

The furious lady huffed and stormed out of the diner, leaving her date to pick up the mass she had made.

"I apologize for... _her_."

He shoots Jade his best smile, and after quickly fondling his pocket, he pulls out a crumpled $20 note. He extends his arm to grab Jade's hand and hands the money over to her, and took off to catch up with Mandy.

It took Jade a few seconds to process it, "Wait! The meal was just-"

"Keep the rest as tip!" The boy yells back. Jade watches on as he disappears out the front door. She shrugs to herself before shoving the money down the front pocket of her apron, and made a quick work of clearing the table before getting back to work.

* * *

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._ Jade pumps her fist as she clocks out.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" She calls, getting some mumbling responses back from her colleagues who were doing the cleaning up.

She silently thank the management for not putting part-timers on clean up duties. Jade pulls the coat around herself closer as she exits the diner, silently cursing the drizzle and not bringing an umbrella.

Also, not to mention the fact that she decided to park her car at the _furthest_ end of the car park this morning.

Jade sighed, hasten to get to her car before she gets totally drenched. Just as she took about four strides down the car park, an umbrella appeared over her, making her jump slightly.

"Sorry to startle you." Came an oh-so familiar voice behind her.

Jade turns to find the boy with the horrendous girl earlier.

"Oh. It's _you_." She paused, pushing a few thoughts to the back of her mind and recomposing herself, "Err... were you _waiting_ for me?"

Jade eyes the boy suspiciously, causing him to smile sheepishly.

"Will you think that I'm a total creep if I said 'yes'?"

"Total creep, _yes_. A two timer? Positive as well." She states matter-of-factly. He blinks a few times, then let out a small chuckle.

"I think we got off the wrong foot. So, let's start over. Hi, my name's Beck Oliver, and the girl you saw me with just now was _not_ , I repeat - _not_ , my girlfriend. She was... merely a girl who I promised to treat her lunch if she helped me pass a class that I'm failing - history. So, one thing leads to another, and bam! Here we are now. All in all, I may be a total creep but I am not a two timer." He rubs the back of his neck and chuckle awkwardly.

Jade stared at the boy, searching for any traces of dishonesty in his brown eyes.  
After deeming that, no - this guy isn't lying through his teeth to hook up with her, she nods.

"Okay. Then, why'd you loiter around here at this hour?"

Beck frowns in confusion, "Wasn't that your _first_ question?"

"Yeah, and you _haven't_ answered me."

A look of realization forms on his face, as Jade stopped walking, crossing her arm across her chest and tapping her foot on the stone cold concrete.

He follows suit and huffed, "Fine. I heard the weather report when I got home just now."

Jade raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at Beck dubiously.

"Okay _fine_... I heard that it was going to rain later in the evening, and I thought of the probability of _you_ being stranded in the diner... with no means of getting in your car." He hesitated, "So here I am, waiting like a fool outside the diner past closing."

Beck bristled, hoping that she will not pepper-spray him in the face or worse, groin attack him for being creepy. Instead, Jade simply chuckled and continue walking towards her car. Beck sighed in relieve before catching up to her. "So, we're cool?" He flash an unnerving smile as they reached her car.

As Jade took off her wet coat and unlocks her car, she nods approvingly at him. "Yeah... we're cool." He opens the door for her and she climbs in. "You need a ride?" She ask, plunging the key into the ignition as the engine roars to life.

"Nah, I'm fine. I got my ride." Beck answered, drawing his right hand into a fist before extending his thumb and gestures behind himself to his car. Jade glance at the direction he was pointing at - next to the diner. She smiles softly, "Alright, but come back to the diner anytime. It'll be on the house."

"Much appreciated. Thanks, Jade." Jade's smile dropped. Beck clenches his eyes shut, cursing himself. So much for everything.

"How'd you know my name?" Beck opens his mouth, but Jade cuts him off any silly excuses, "And don't say 'name tag' cause I _wasn't_ wearing one today."

Beck lets out a sigh in defeat. "You caught me. I asked for your name and the location of your workplace from Sikowitz. He gave 'em to me... after a _few_ attempts..."

Jade looked at him with disbelief. He laughs to himself, "It wasn't _that_ hard, really. All it took was bribery, and two coconuts, and poof! I got the information I requested."

Jade nods understandably, "So you're from Hollywood Arts, too?"

"Well, I am in most of your classes... but you never noticed me."

"Well, _excuse_ me. You're _always_ being huddled by girls. _Of course_ I won't know how you look like."

A sly grin appeared on Beck's face, "So you _did_ notice me, but you were too shy to admit it!"

"I-"

"If not, how'd you know that girls crowd around me all the time?"

Jade brought her gaze down on to the steering wheel, a blush reddening her pale cheeks, "I- I don't have time for this. I need to get home."

Jade snatch the hold of the car door from Beck, slam it shut, make a quick work of buckling in her seat-belt, and drove off.

Beck stood there, underneath the drizzle and an umbrella above his head, looking on as the maroon colored car disappear down the corner.  
Smiling to himself, he shove his free hand in the pocket of his trench-coat and strides back toward his car.

* * *

Jade stopped at a red light, using the break time to clear her mind of a million thoughts of that fluffy haired boy.

* _Ding, ding!_ *

She sighed, scrambling to find her red pearphone in her purse on the passenger seat. She grabs a hold of it and turns the screen on. An unfamiliar number had just send her a text message. After making a quick glance to ensure that the traffic light was still on red, she opens the text message.

' _Hey Jade, Beck here. I just hope you'd shoot me a message once you reach home safely. Please drive slowly and safely. The road is slippery. Have a restful night, and I hope that you still remember about my next meal being on the house at the diner next time! =P hope to see you 'round in school tomorrow. Maybe we could do some acting exercises together or something. Drive-by would be awesome! Goodnight!_

 _(P.S. - I got your number the same way. Please don't kill me, or Sikowitz, tomorrow. He was under the influence... of coconuts! =D cheers!)_ '

Jade let a small smile forms on her lips as she read through the entire message. She toss the phone back onto the passenger seat just as the lights turn green.

"Well played, Oliver, _well played_."

 ** _The End._**


End file.
